


Daddy

by Mr_MINUS32



Series: Minus [22]
Category: Orphan (2009)
Genre: Acceptance, Biting, Blow Jobs, Cervix Penetration, Cheating, Clothed Sex, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cum drinking, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Dry Humping, Emotional Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father/Daughter Incest, Food Play, French Kissing, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Large Cock, Licking, Love, Love Bites, Love Confession, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Neck Kissing, Oral, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Penis In Vagina Sex, Penis Size, Post-Coital Cuddling, Secret Crush, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sharing a Bed, Size Difference, Sleeping Together, Smut, Sweat, Tongues, Vaginal, Vaginal Gaping, Vaginal Sex, come oozing, sleeping, sweating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_MINUS32/pseuds/Mr_MINUS32
Summary: Esther tries to seduce a drunken John, except this time she succeeds.
Relationships: Esther Coleman|Leena Klammer/John Coleman
Series: Minus [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314992
Comments: 16
Kudos: 51





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> I find Esther to be a tragic character. With everything that happened in her life I felt it was right to give her a time when she gets what she wants. This movie is one of my favorites & it was really fun writing this little story.

The Coleman family was in disarray. John questioned his wife after a downward spiral. His son was in the hospital. The only thing constant in his life now were his loving daughters Esther & Max. But even that wasn't enough to pull him out of his own emotional turmoil. However the former of his daughters was dutifully at work to cheer him up.

After altering Kate's dress to fit her perfectly, Esther gazes upon her own twisted beauty. There was no way John could say no. This time would be different. She would finally be accepted. Even if it wasn't for who or what she was, but for the lie she told the world and herself. She wasn't a monster by nature and she deserved to be loved.

She placed the black gown across the bed. and gave the mirror one final look. There would never be another chance like this, to have a father, to have a lover of her own. And she had come so far. Suffered and done so much to be here. Esther reaches back and unzips her blue checkered dress. Removing her arms from the sleeves the outfit falls down her meek shoulders. What comes after doesn't match her outer appearance as she pulls it down and looks at her wrapped frame. Concealing her biggest secret was such a bother but necessary. But now, it may not be unless he wanted it that way.

Esther slides her dress down further and when the dress passes her ample hips it falls to the floor. As the cold draft of the room hits her skin her body lets off a quick shiver. She replaces her childish garment for her new one. She looks beautiful in it. Black may not have been the most attractive color for a child, but men loved a woman in black.

Once her dress is on, she sits on the edge of the bed to slip into the heels she set aside to complete her outfit. Sliding them on was a minor inconvenience. Her broken arm was a necessary evil but there was no limit to how far she would go for him. Her make up came after and it was hardly an issue with one good hand or not. And when her new appearance was complete she stepped out of the bedroom with only one goal in mind.

John was sitting on the living room couch almost out of it after a bottle of wine was in him. Not far away Esther gathered a snack of fruit, cheese, and crackers. She places the platter on the coffee table and the razor sharp knife beside it.

"Hello daddy"

Her adoptive father looks on her body through a haze of blurred drunkenness as she sits down beside him.

"What are you wearing?"

"Do you like it?"

"What did you do to your face? What is this?"

Esther leans on him as he tries to make sense of anything he can wrap his head around.

"I don't want to be alone. I'm scared."

The girl in front of him sounds so sincere and her green doe eyes melt his hurting heart.

"I love you daddy."

Esther leans in further planting a soft peck on his faint stubble.

"...You too hon."

It's not the reaction she'd like. His breath carries a truck load of red wine and she knows she only has to nudge him further.

"I really love you."

Another kiss kiss on John's cheek. This time lasting a hair's breath longer. Deeper into his face so he can feel it. And also a little closer to his lips. It's getting harder for her to hold back. He's so close now and she wants him terribly. Esther leans in one last time and whispers softly if a little seductively into his ear.

"Don't you love me daddy?"

John's eyes look over to his little girl. She has the face of an angle. But her make-up, her outfit, the booze, it all seems so much more. A part of him is telling him she's more than cute. She just might be sexy. Enough to make his buzzed mind give her an answer.

"Yes I love you Esther. I love you so much. More than anything baby."

"...Then let me show you how much I love you."

Esther's next kiss doesn't miss its mark. Their lips meet and instantly she feels sparks. She's finally kissed him in a way she'd never been able to. For John the kiss brings another bag of emotions and thoughts. A few sparks as it does with her, but also guilt, a bit of shame, and the cogs begin spinning as he realises he's kissing his daughter.

John pulls away catching Esther off guard. Her moment was ruined but not gone. She looks longingly at her father as he stares back at her. His heart is beating faster now. A migraine starting in the back of his skull.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Showing you how much I love you."

"No. No! ...You can't, do that?"

"Why not."

"Because you shouldn't"

"But you said you love me. More than anything in the world."

"Esther, no. I do. But not like that."

"But I do."

Esther leans in again. John attempts to move but his movements are sluggish. He's drank too much for his reflexes to be on point and Esther is on top of him again.

"John. I love you more than anything in the world. And you love me."

Her soft hand caresses his cheek. The young girl feels like silk on his face. So good that he closes his eyes.

"Esther, no."

"I love you. So much."

Esther kisses him again. John isn't so out of his mind that he carries on but he does notice that he hadn't caught her as quickly as he wanted. In fact it feels as though he let her stay. Her lips felt nice on his lips. It'd been a while since he kissed Kate. Let alone like that. This one felt nice. And he could use nice right now. And yet he knew this was still wrong.

Esther isn't backing down though. When he moves her away she presses her good hand on his forearm. It doesn't take much effort to motion his defenses down. Her weightless body leans over her again. And again, another nice kiss comes to his lips.

John mumbles for her to stop but she does. And his hands aren't listening either. He tells his lips to stop but his body is doing its own thing now. It's making him feel better as well. Little by little the negative things he's feeling and his thoughts are fading. Esther's kisses are honey on his lips.

And John wants more of this good feeling. The darkness is brightening and he starts to see her more clearly. Feeling his resistance falter, Esther lifts her hand up to cup her father's cheek. He mirrors this with a hand of his own. The dwarfing size of his manly hand against her delicate face reminds him that he's kissing a nine year old girl. No, wasn't only kissing one, he was making out with one. His daughter. And he enjoyed it.

Esther rises up as she inhales through her nose taking John's scent in and she breaks away from the kiss. The two Coleman's gaze into their equally elated eyes. As she exhales and shivers she comes down on John's lap. The girl found his pants tented. A hard and fast growing erection under her light frame.

"See daddy. That was fun."

"...It was."

John's daughter slides off his lap but not before wiping away a tear crawling down his cheek. He can't remember how he got here but he isn't upset with her anymore. John looks down as Esther takes a step as she reaches over and grabs the appetizer she's prepared. Then as if it were second nature to her she takes her place back on his lap and puts the platter next to them.

"You must be hungry daddy."

John thought about it and he was indeed hungry. The wine staved off his appetite but with her bringing it up they both heard a low growl from his stomach. Esther giggles before grabbing a cracker & placing a slice of cheese on top of it.

"Esther..."

"So hungry daddy."

She places the cracker on his lips. A second later ohn opens his mouth & eats it from her tiny fingers.

"Very hungry..."

The next time Esther brings a green grape to his lips. His mouth is still hanging a bit open expecting her to kiss him. With one finger she pushes it in and bites his bottom lip. As he chews the small orb and its juices splash down his throat she reaches over and grabs the knife. John breaths her in as long as she's close. Her weight shifts on his lap but he doesn't see what she's doing.

Esther grabs strawberry from the small pile and effortlessly slices the head of the berry off against her thumb. The scent of the fruit blows up his mouth and John accepts it. Esther watches him with a childish glee. A bit of red drips down her thumb. The blade cutting a tad too far. But she places her thumb into her mouth and sucks the blood away and doesn't give it a second glance.

With the leaves gone, Esther presses the wet strawberry against John's lips. He opens up for it and she slides it in. Another piece gone. Esther moves in closer. The heat of John's body is making her all fuzzy. And with her daddy eating out of her hands she's exhilarated. Esther presses her forehead against the bridge of his nose taking in the moment. Everything is almost picturesque. While she'd love to rip their clothes off and have his take her she couldn't bring herself to potentially ruin this. She had the whole event planned out in her head and she had to follow it. Everything had to be right. But they were close to the end.

John's hands lift to grab Esther by her hips. She smirks at the gesture. He wanted to touch her of his own will. The pursuit seemed to be over. He was hers now and he would follow her lead. Esther reaches around his shoulders. Their lips come close but don't meet. She extends her tongue and licks the gloss of fruit off of his lips first. The taste of the sweet fruit exacerbating her hidden arousal. Her tongue licks across his lips again before falling into his mouth. John counters with his own larger tongue.

With his eyes closed John hadn't seen the knife in her hand as she draped her arms around his back. The blade grazing over the fabric of the back of the couch. But he does feel her lips on his. Her tongue wrestling with his own. His heart beating out of his chest. And his dick throbbing against the inner part of her thigh.

Esther makes it worse by rolling her petite hips. The dress is in the way but her weight is enough that her grinding body teases his clothed cock. Both let out soft panting breaths through their tonguing. The innocent dry humping adds to their growing sexuality. Minutes of kissing has John brimming with ecstasy. His dick as hard as it's ever been. Esther as well is at her breaking point. Her pussy is dripping wet. If she were wearing underwear they'd be soaking against her lips. Instead her erotic leaking dripped down her legs. They were as ready as they could be and no more foreplay would do anything beyond putting off what was inevitable to come next.

Esther pulls her right arm back. The knife she was squeezing on to with a white-knuckled grip as her dreams came true found its place on the armrest and went between them. Her casted arm locked around the back of his neck. She needed it to keep balance before she fell over from her light headed mind. Her hand passes between her legs and grabs onto John's tented bottoms.

He's past trying to stop her and goes along. Her hand squeezes his length through his jeans. Her daddy's member feels like a tree branch inside but she wants to actually touch him. No longer will she hold onto him as a child but as a woman. John twitches upon hearing his zipper being tugged on and opening his pants but he finds Esther's gaze.

"So very hungry John."

He doesn't speak after Esther lifts her broken arm up and presses a finger on his open mouth. With his approving silence she kisses him again which he responds to by kissing back.

"I can satisfy that hunger John."

Esther's hand has pulled the zipper down and fishes around on his boxers for the opening. His hard dick is more profound now under a thin layer of cotton rather than the firm jeans and yet it still isn't skin on skin contact. There she'll seal the deal. John lets out a deep breath. By this point Esther can hear his tone through his voice. His exhale feeling more like a gasp for anticipation to her finding his rod rather than another sigh of giving in.

Esther grabs a hold of his cock. He's thick. Almost enough that she can't wrap her fingers around the full width of him. And he's hot. A burning shaft in her hand. Her body shivers once more now that she's got his love organ in her grasp.

"I can do it better than Kate. Let me satisfy you John."

John watches without opposition. Esther smiles. He's made her day. Esther slinks down off his lap and her knees find the floor below. The older man groans as the 'nine' year old snakes his dick out from under his boxers. The impressively meaty seven inch cock twitches in her hand. A few veins running up the long length. But Esther isn't intimidated by him one bit.

Esther bends forward. Her trivial grip gives John's dick a hard squeeze. He huffs as if he'd just slide into his wife. A tight hole clamping down in his dick despite the fact that he was watching her hold him with one hand. And watched on as she lowered her head. His eyes almost roll into his skull as the girl wraps her lips around the crown of his dick. The wet and warmth of her mouth feels great. And in his semi drunken state it's amplified to another level.

Esther's head bobs up and down on John's cock. Trails of saliva escape from the vacuum of her mouth and slide down his cock and over her fingers. She takes up to three inches of him into her mouth before her lips hit her hand and she ascends again. Though the shallow depth is more than adequate for John. He couldn't remember the last time his dick felt this good. Kate had done this a while back but he almost didn't remember it although he was sure it didn't finish and it didn't match up to this one.

Esther slides her hands further down his dick now falling into his bush of pubes. Esther's mouth meanwhile advanced further taking in over half of him. The back of the girl's throat hits his tip with each deep suck. Her tongue working on the inside of her mouth and licking around the bottom and sides of his dick. Her level of skill was far beyond her years. As was almost everything with Esther. John couldn't realise it though. Her blow job was something else. She suckled on his hefty meat and worked the rest of his shaft like a pro, cranking the man's member and giving some twisting to her head giving his cock angles on top of depth. Even his wife hadn't done that before.

John's head hangs over the couch while he bellows out. He forgets that upstairs his other daughter Max is upstairs asleep. He'd tucked her in already and placed her hearing aid down on the nightstand. But if she's woken up to go to the bathroom. No, she'd likely leave it out for a quick bathroom trip. And he might not be able to stop Esther from continuing, not that he wanted to stop her. The child had finally worked his whole shaft into her mouth. Esther has climbed up further on John's laps and she sinks down at her fastest pace yet. John's dick vanishes past her dark brown hair as her head drops and he feels her forehead hit the bottom of his stomach as well as feeling her chin on his balls. Most of his dick was held in the girls throat and it didn't bother her at all, taking something so big in her narrow mouth made him writhe as she swallowed him up.

The living room filled with the sounds of her sucking John off. Deep breaths escaping John's mouth. Groans and moans as he was carried to the door of his tipsy climax. Esther who hadn't stopped for a second continued on as if she were a robot. No slowing in her movements. To the contrary she may have sped up since the last time he looked. She gagged and slurped at the swill of spittle and pre-cum gathering in her mouth and throat but she never stopped or broke her stride. She was sucking off the man she loved and there was nothing that could stop her from making him cum.

John slams a hand onto the back of the couch. He needed something to ground him. It felt as though he would blast off if Esther continued the way she was. John was lifted higher and higher and higher. And finally he came. Touching the clouds he was struck by lightning from every direction over his entire body. His muscles clenched down and he started to fill Esther's mouth with his cum.

When she got a taste of John's salty goo hit the roof of her mouth she slowed. She was sure of it and she stopped. Her hand returned to his dick and stroked his spit covered cock to further the process. She milked him onto her tongue. The second and following blasts of semen spray over the top of her mouth and onto her tongue. Slowly her mouth fills with his jizz on it's own but with the help of her moving hand and her constantly sucking on his tip she gets all of his load. His semen was a heavy load. The taste and smell radiated throughout her mouth igniting every one of her taste buds to the delight that was John Coleman. She savored his cum for as long as she could before swallowing the viscous batch of sperm over a dozen or so gulps. John's dick throbs in Esther's hand after she pops him out of her mouth. The virile man was good for more and Esther was ready to give him all that he could handle.

"Oh... Oh, Esther... baby."

Esther straddles John while he swims in the afterglow of his orgasm.

"Yes John."

"That was... incredible..."

"Thank you."

"How'd you..."

Esther places a finger on his mouth.

"Shhhh John. You don't have to speak..."

Esther grabs the trim of her black dress and pulls it up well past her legs. Her wet pussy was a faucet by now and she needed to have him inside of her.

"Just have me... have all of me John..."

Esther grabs his turgid appendage and brings the peak of it to her soaking wet sex. The bulbous head finds her lips. The heat of her kisses his cock as Esther begins to put her weight down. There's little resistance as the round purple tip of his cock penetrates past her opening. Esther cries out holding nothing back. She doesn't hold her tongue or muffle her moan. John's dick spreads her folds open. Her pussy stretches around the shaft. John lets out his pleasure as well as Esther rakes her nails down his chest virtually tearing the fabric.

Esther sinks down on John's phallus, taking half of him on her first time down. The daughter's breath hitches as she grows accustomed to her father's size. The size is jarring at how good it feels to have him inside of her. After a quick body shiver she spits out a moan of relief.

She lifts a hand and caresses her partner's face. He can see the love in her eyes. Tears of joy roll down her face starting to run her mascara. Before that he wipes her eyes as she did for him. her hand wraps around his. Her innocent big green eyes looked at him the way Kate did and her looked at her the same way.

"...I love you daddy."

"I love you, Esther."

Esther tilts her head and kisses his palm. With the declaration singing in her ear, Esther pushes her thighs into John and sinks the rest of the way down his cock. The brief quell in their taboo night is done and Esther grabs onto him. John holds on as his little girl starts snapping her hips. The long dick vanishes into her cunt faster and faster the longer she's on top of him. John marvels at her child body taking in his adult sex along with how incredible and tight she is around him.

John snatches her by her hips and slams her down onto his lap. Esther is panting, rasping out his name over and over. John fires back by pulling her down harder than the last time. Her ass crashes into him with a thunderous clap. Their sexes slam together as a torrent of emotions from the both of them erupt from their beings.

Esther drops her head against his chest. Wailing out as the rock hard shaft penetrating her moist pussy reaches to her womb.

"Yes daddy...! fuck! Fuck me daddy!"

Her words ignite him. John wraps his Arms around her, locking her tightly against his body. He begins thrusting up. His feet planted on the ground as he delivers intense thrusts that would send the girl's body up if not for his grip on her. All of his frustration and anger poured out of him in his thrusts. And Esther took all of his pain. For the first time in her long life she was happy. Over the moon. And as John fucked her with a caring passion she'd never felt she was about to experience something she never thought she would.

"Make me cum John! Make me cum!"

Her small pussy begged for his cock to drill her hard and fast and John did. He did more than she expected. Esther's body reacted in the only possible way. And she began cumming over John's dick.

"John! John!"

Esther's grip turns into a vice around John's body. She squeezes and pulls him against her chest with all of her strength. The orgasm is too much as it rips through her small body. She shivers against John who's still thrusting into her. He's about to cum as well. He can feel it while he cradles his daughter and pounds into juicy pussy.

Esther cries through the overwhelming euphoria holding her body. Now John is the one in control and all she can manage is to hold on. The numbness of her climax has come and gone and she can feel another orgasm coming as he is ready to explode in her. Esther stared off miles away. Her brain is fuzzy. All the girl can hear is that of her heart slamming in her chest and her body, held by John as he wields her like a toy. Slamming her weightless body into his. His dick is on the verge of climaxing and she's ready for it as she reaches her second.

At the same time she rips at the back of her head. Tugging strands of his dark hair from his scalp but he doesn't notice. He's too far gone. Her head next to his she's able to see behind him. Able to see a small figure at the top of the stairs. Max. Confused and silent watching her sister and father doing something she'd only accidentally stumbled upon them doing once. She couldn't hear a thing. If she could she would have heard the onslaught of swears coming from the two downstairs. She would have heard the erotic rhythm of their sexes mingling as one. And the sound of them when they both came together.

Esther watches Max through her second orgasm. Max had no way of knowing the weight or purpose for what she saw. Honestly she wasn't even sure what she saw feeling groggy after waking up. Without making herself known, Max wipes her eyes and drags her feet on the way to the bathroom. Esther doesn't dare speak a word of their audience less John end the perfect thing they have going.

Once her attention is back on her man, Esther goes still. John has stopped thrusting. His dick is throbbing inside of her and she's sure he's pumping his cum deep into her womb. She wished she could have carried his child. But there was Max. She was like a daughter she always wanted. So cute and innocent.

John falls onto the backrest of the couch. His winded breathing letting off all of his steam. Esther doing a far bit better pushes off his chest. After he came she could still feel him. His hard dick has finally stopped filling her. Her womb filled with his seed.

"...You made me cum so hard John."

John sits up and looks down. It'd been a while but he knew what it felt like to cum inside of a woman. His dick had just filled her with weeks of backed up cum.

"I love you daddy."

Esther cups his cheek and places another kiss on his lips.

"You're still so hard... even after you came so much. I've never experienced an orgasm before."

John takes a long kiss from her that starts on his lips then moves to his chin, then down her neck and up to his ear.

"Take me again daddy."

"I'd like that."

"Make me yours daddy. Fuck me until you can't. Fill my pussy with your cum."

John wraps a hand around her lower back. Esther holds on but she isn;t afraid of falling or of him dropping her. She grunts as her body bounces off of him and his dick which never leaves her travels up and down her walls while she's carried up the stairs. Through a swift trip she's put down in her bed. Stuffed animals pushed off onto the floor as John mounted on top of her. His dick dips into her deepest place and she can feel him press all the way back inside. Some of his cum had leaked out of her leaving a trail of lust up to her bedroom from the couch. John continues his advance with a hard kiss. Esther takes one of his large hands in her.

"I love you Esther."

"I love you more daddy."

John pulls back and shoves his dick against her cervix, both letting out a deep breath.

"Am I your good girl?"

"The best daughter I could ever ask for."

"I love you so much daddy."

"I know."

"I'm yours."

"All mine. You're my good little girl."

John's thrusts pick up. Esther is almost incoherent. But John can hear her cries of pleasure. Esther is at his mercy as he fucks her. He kisses her and she does so back. Esther's fire deep down sparks back up the more John slides into her. Her legs wrap around the grown man's waist and hold him. Her arms do the same as Esther clings to him. John does the same with one arm and hooks around Esther while using the other to hold himself up. But before long he doesn't need it and has both at her sides. Johns pulls Esther onto his pistoning hips. Her room filling with the wet slaps of their sex and her quaking moans.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!"

Esther goes into another set of orgasmic shivers as her father makes her cum again. And it's not the last time. He gets her to cum again and again before he's done.

"Cum inside me daddy!"

John cums. He pulls her in harder and his full cock buries itself into her cumming slit. Their bodies go stiff as they ride out their potent orgasms together. When they finally rest, John lets Esther down. Her body bouncing off the comfy mattress while John collapses next to her. His forehead and body covered in sweat from overexerting himself. Esther is a bundle of relaxing nerves as she comes down from her best orgasm yet.

Her head falls to the side watching John breath. His chest rising and falling almost as fast as his heart is beating. Her mind remains clouded by the joy of climaxing and feeling John do the same. It's almost as if she can feel his semen melting inside of her heat and spreading throughout her trembling body. He came harder than the first time and may have shot even more of his load into her too. It's the best the two have ever felt in their lives.

When she has the strength, Esther rolls over onto her side. John is half asleep after tonight and just barely catches onto her. She holds his body feeling the warmth his person gives off. The room and house are quiet again. Esther turns John's face to her and kisses him.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too Esther."

A weak attempt to reach over and hug her is enough to make her melt against him. her kissing goes on well after he inevitably falls asleep. Esther looks down at his limp member coated in a combination of their slick. She crawls down his body and takes his softened cock into her mouth, cleaning him up. She feels a few twitching against her tongue but John is out cold and his dick despite her tongue and lips remains soft. But the second polish does leve a new glistening coat over his cock and Esther swallows the traces of her juices and his thick jizz. And after she moves up his body and a goodnight kiss is placed on his misty forehead last. His still sleep is cute. Johns spent every ounce of his energy on her and she was more than grateful.

Esther musters the resolve to get to her feet. John's dick made her feel amazing but it also left her a little sore and definitely more than weak. Her legs wobbled as she walked down the hallway, John's cum dripping down her legs.

Esther made her way into Max's room. The little girl was back in bed asleep like her father was. Without a sound, she moves to the side of her bed and watches her sleep. And Esther can see she sleeps like her father as well. It makes her smile. Everything had been perfect and she had everything she wanted. And so she leans in and brushes a few of Max's curls away from her little forehead and kisses her.

"Sweet dreams little angel. I love you little one."

Esther places Max's hearing-aid down on her nightstand and leaves the room when she's done. Returning to John sleeping in her bed she cuddles up against him. The happy girl falling asleep thinking of the new life she can have with him and Max.


End file.
